


[Podfic] Anbu Legacy Prologue

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Series: [Podfic] Anbu Legacy [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Legacy - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, Namikaze Minato Lives, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU that takes place in a Konoha where the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi— and lived. Legacy is focused on the young men and women of ANBU, who took the vow to defend Yondaime and the village at all costs.</p><p>These are 9 short stories building up to the start of the main arc. Characters and summaries for each story are in the chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zip of mp3s/m4b

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anbu Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195358) by Kilerkki, Nezumiko, DK, Gunmetal. 



Anbu Legacy Prolouge is a series of short fics that lead up to the main arc in the Anbu Legacy. This chapter just contains the zip of all the mp3s and m4b. Streaming is available for the next chapter and beyond.  


* * *

  


  


###  **Length:**

Total Length: 1:28:40

  


###  **Downloads Full:**

  * **MP3 Download (86 MB):** [this is a zip of all the mp3's. A link to the individual mp3s are contained in the individual chapters.] 
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gjafz85yjr24846/anbu_legacy_prolouge.zip)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/421b8hlcw6uzutusgsyaq6cs5t7cvvh2)
  * **M4B Download (63 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wb61iw51g23r96j/Anbu_Legacy_Prolouge.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/zev8wz2q641x0wlthwpglna8je0r0dx9)




	2. Mama Come Home (Genma, Yuuichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Genma, Yuuichi) — Two year-old Genma wants the one thing his father can’t give him. Chrysanthemums and incense comfort no one.

###  **Streaming:**

  
[[click here for streaming on archive.org]](https://ia601504.us.archive.org/30/items/AnbuLegacy/01.%20Prologue/01%20-%20Mama%20Come%20Home.mp3)

[[link to text on insanejournal]](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/anbu_legacy/12872.html)

  


###  **Length:**

0:09:13

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (8 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n6m389nmuedyb5h/01_-_Mama_Come_Home.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/suua6low4c7c11zcqjzeslt4f1ctwr6t)




	3. Don't Fear the Dark (Kakashi, Sakumo, Sadayo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Kakashi, Sakumo, Sadayo) — Against the backdrop of a gathering war, Kakashi’s parents try to teach their young son a lesson about masks, demons, and the thin line that separates ninja from wolves.

###  **Streaming:**

  
[[click here for streaming on archive.org]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/01.%20Prologue/02%20-%20Don%27t%20fear%20the%20Dark.mp3)

[[link to text on insanejournal]](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/anbu_legacy/1197.html)

  


###  **Length:**

0:22:01

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (20 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tj09x9fp60qasln/02_-_Don%27t_fear_the_Dark.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/33nmt9igmmz06ugas7tw2dabx3rpt4um)




	4. Ashes in My Wake (Uchiha Kousuke, Kakashi, Sadayo, Minato, Jiraiya, Orochimaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Uchiha Kousuke, Kakashi, Sadayo, Minato, Jiraiya, Orochimaru) — Sakumo’s funeral draws a crowd. Only a few are there to mourn. (Features art from Leia Ham.)

###  **Streaming:**

  
[[click here for streaming on archive.org]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/01.%20Prologue/03%20-%20Ashes%20in%20My%20Wake.mp3)

[[link to text on insanejournal]](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/anbu_legacy/15659.html)

  


###  **Length:**

0:08:58

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (8 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iw1gcrnv97hz1vd/03_-_Ashes_in_My_Wake.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/k0rk7u1ilm2hpnpl1wovv1tr805sf182)




	5. We Were Giants Once (Ryouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ryouma) — Ryouma graduates from the Academy. There are no special privileges for cannon fodder.

###  **Streaming:**

  
[[click here for streaming on archive.org]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/01.%20Prologue/04%20-%20We%20were%20giants%20once.mp3)

[[link to text on insanejournal]](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/anbu_legacy/1981.html)

  


###  **Length:**

0:06:47

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (6 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4nsvmwrlstfvc9r/04_-_We_were_giants_once.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/5dcza97fq0wtcr9rc2uxkeg9n6clbs2b)




	6. No Old Heroes (Minato, Rin, Kakashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Minato, Rin, Kakashi) — Rin brings Kakashi back from Kannabi Bridge, but part of them both burns with Obito.

###  **Streaming:**

  
[[click here for streaming on archive.org]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/01.%20Prologue/05%20-%20No%20Old%20Heroes.mp3)

[[link to text on insanejournal]](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/anbu_legacy/850.html)

  


###  **Length:**

0:08:24

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (8 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p16pt4v5paha765/05_-_No_Old_Heroes.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/msx9pm7yak4cseu80w5pe7qo6fwfhfxb)




	7. Burning on the Western Front (Raidou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Raidou) — In the final days of the war, a nineteen-year-old chuunin Raidou tries his best to not die.

###  **Streaming:**

  
[[click here for streaming on archive.org]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/01.%20Prologue/06%20-%20Burning%20on%20the%20Western%20Front.mp3)

[[link to text on insanejournal]](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/anbu_legacy/1671.html)

  


###  **Length:**

0:12:17

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (11 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zmc82928v46w4mz/06_-_Burning_on_the_Western_Front.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/vbjn1gfzk1ujsl9x1g13drt2wzvyqq7i)




	8. Suffer the Children (Genma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Genma) — One year after the war’s end, Genma rescues a little girl and unearths a monster in Konoha’s midst.

###  **Streaming:**

  
[[click here for streaming on archive.org]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/01.%20Prologue/07%20-%20Suffer%20the%20Children.mp3)

[[link to text on insanejournal]](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/anbu_legacy/2328.html)

  


###  **Length:**

0:16:18

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (15 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3cg4etq9grpx83r/07_-_Suffer_the_Children.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/5mjgcjb4x2lbdqxhwyznso79ugib1fkd)




	9. After the Ending (Minato, Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Minato, Naruto) — Three days after Kushina's death, Naruto's still crying, and all Minato can breathe is smoke.

###  **Streaming:**

  
[[click here for streaming on archive.org]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/01.%20Prologue/08%20-%20After%20the%20Ending.mp3)

[[link to text on insanejournal]](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/anbu_legacy/725.html)

  


###  **Length:**

0:03:44

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (3 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bku6h6g9qh1eqm9/08_-_After_the_Ending.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/kq4up1ad8q4moxvmz6f1c18s7xqfuhz5)




	10. Secrets That We Keep (Minato, Katsuko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Minato, Katsuko) — Katsuko attends Sandaime's funeral, and fails to forgive.

###  **Streaming:**

  
[[click here for streaming on archive.org]](https://archive.org/download/AnbuLegacy/01.%20Prologue/09%20-%20Secrets%20That%20We%20Keep.mp3)

[[link to text on insanejournal]](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/anbu_legacy/1508.html)

  


###  **Length:**

0:05:53

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (5 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6pxxvrgcnr8xnxq/09_-_Secrets_That_We_Keep.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/60kh8nc6dgqvhgm8if0sqjq2kcfcmrkb)




End file.
